Lesser demon/Strategies
}} This guide explains how to train on Lesser demons using F2P items and at F2P locations. Locations *Crandor *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon *: The Karamja area can be crowded. Players with a Dungeoneering level of 25 can go to the Karamja Volcano resource dungeon, which is relatively unpopulated. This way players can get 50k experience per hour or more. *Wizards' Tower *Melzar's Maze *Wilderness Volcano A rapid way to kill demons and bank their drops or pick up food is to use the explorer's ring 3. Cabbage-port, run to the pier, go to the Karamja dungeon, kill demons, cabbage-port when you have enough, and deposit the drops at the deposit box near the Entrana ship or pick up food at the Draynor bank. The ring will double up as an emergency teleport as its animation is unhindered by attacks. Guides Melee Equipment: *Full rune armour > Full Adamant armour *Gravite 2h(degradable) > Rune 2h > other Rune weapons >> ..... >> Silverlight (not recommended, too weak for Lesser demon) *Rune kiteshield (52 def required) *Explorer's ring 4 > Explorer's ring 3 *Brawler's hook necklace > Amulet of Strength > Amulet of Power (Amulet of Defence for better tank) *Warpriest boots / Dragonstone boots > Pathfinder boots > Fighting boots / Fancy boots *Rune gauntlets > Adamant gauntlets > Warpriest gauntlets (lv 50) > Mithril gauntlets >> Pathfinder gloves Inventory: *Lobster (heal 1200 LP) or Swordfish (heal 1400 LP) *Accursed Urn(s) (optional, auto-collect ashes) * Strength Potions (optional) * Gem bag (optional) *A toolbelt with the following, if on Karamja: **Lobster pot/Harpoon **Hatchet **Tinderbox Method It is useful to have food on you while training, as Lesser demons can land a hit up to 220 as well as magic is strong against melee in the combat triangle.Whenever out of food, the player should go to the fishing pier on the north-eastern part of the island and fish either lobsters or swordfish. If you decide going to Wilderness Volcano, head to the former Bounty Hunter volcano. Go a little north, pass the Greater demons, Ankous, and Hellhounds. Range Equipment * Blue d'hide coif>Batwing hood>Rune full helm>Carapace helm * Blue d'hide body>Green d'hide body * Blue d'hide chaps>Green d'hide chaps * Gravite Shortbow>Magic shortbow>Exquisite Crossbow and Blue d'hide shield * Steel/Mithril/Adamant/Rune arrows>Bronze bolts * Blue d'hide vambs=rune gauntlets>Green d'hide vambraces * Explorer's ring 4>Explorer's ring 3 * Farsight Snap Shot Necklace>Amulet of Power>Amulet of defence/Amulet of accuracy * Batwing boots>Carapace boots Inventory: *Magic Shieldbow (Healing) *24 Lobsters/Swordfish (Lesser Demons are able to use magic-based ranged attacks) *Accursed urns (Optional) Method The safe spot no longer works as lesser demons are now able to utilise magic attacks on unreachable targets. The lesser demons however, are weak to ranged attacks, especially crossbow bolts. However, players are highly advised to use the strongest possible arrows that the player can afford in bulk for training purposes. Magic Equipment: *Gravite Staff>Nature staff>Bat Wand and Bat book *Arcane Blast Necklace>Amulet of Magic>Arcane Pulse Necklace *Ring of Potency>Explorer's ring 4>Explorer's ring 3 *Veteran cape(10)/Warpriest(Bandos/Armadyl)>Veteran cape(5)/Warpriest(Bandos/Armadyl)>Team cape *Warpriest(Bandos/Armadyl)>Batwing hood *Warpriest(Bandos/Armadyl)>Batwing torso *Warpriest(Bandos/Armadyl)>Batwing legs *Warpriest(Bandos/Armadyl)>Batwing boots *Warpriest(Bandos/Armadyl)>Batwing gloves Inventory: *Bat wand and Batwing shield *Air runes and fire runes for Fire Blast (only if using Gravite Staff) *Law runes for Telekinetic Grab (optional) (only if you are killing them in wizards tower) *Nature runes and noted item for Alchemy (optional) *13 Accursed urns (optional) *4+ Magic Potions *4+ Defence Potions * Gem bag * 1 empty inventory space to pick up items that you profit of alching. * At lower levels you might need food so replace the urns with food. Method Go to a bank and get the above supplies and armour. Home teleport to Port Sarim, walk east, take the ship to Karamja, walk west to the Karamja Volcano, and enter the Karamja Volcano dungeon. Stand in the center of the 6 Lesser Demons in the Karamja Volcano dungeon or the 6+ Lesser Demons in the Karamja Volcano resource dungeon (level 25 Dungeoneering required). Hop worlds if there are other players. (At higher Magic levels, you may be able to kill all 6 at once.) Switch to your primary weapon and take a sip of your magic potion and defence potion. After each kill, immediately attack the next lesser demon and do NOT wait for the items dropped by the lesser demons to appear. The following should be done only in between attacks while you are fighting the lesser demons: *Run towards and loot drops - coins and accursed ashes are extremely common drops so taking all of them may reduce experience *Cast alchemy on the looted weapons and armour, including: Steel hatchet, Steel scimitar, Steel full helm, Black 2h sword, Black kiteshield, Mithril sq shield, Mithril chainbody, Rune helm *Cast alchemy on the item you brought specifically for this purpose - if done the whole time, this increases your experience rate by approximately 40k xp/hr, however it is very intensive training As you kill the lesser demons, the accursed urns will automatically collect the accursed ashes. If you brought 1 of them, they will give 4875 Prayer experience, given you kill at least 350 lesser demons, which should be possible in 1 hour with 90+ magic. Only 10 full prayer urns can be held in your inventory at once, so teleport them away after you fill up 10. Training prayer by collecting and scattering the accursed ashes is not advised as it will lower magic experience per hour. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Lesser demons are weak against Ranged attacks, and can average 15–20 seconds per kill with a decent Ranged set-up. *Drop Rune helms. *You may also use demon's ashes to train prayer. Disadvantages *Lesser demons have 5000 life points, making them tedious to kill in order to get the experience. *Often, in the Karamja volcano and in the wilderness volcano (on worlds with a lot of people), the lesser demons are crowded, making killing more competitive. Category:Strategies